Bloody Roar: Legacy
by AppleGloom
Summary: The third part of this trilogy; it takes a year after evolution and takes place during BR4 enjoy! R&R please


Hey everyone thanks for the reviews so far and will be doing the conclusion to the series. It's my take on bloody roar. The story begins a year after evolution with my character in it and occurs during bloody roar 4. Please enjoy!

**I don't own any of the characters of bloody roar; but I will always own my characters and story.**

**BLOODY ROAR: LEGACY**

"**Undisturbed Silence"**

The sun was going down on another day as a sports bike was racing through the highways of Tokyo. Weaving in and out of evening traffic as most of the working class was driving their cars heading back to their homes after a long day of work. The sport bike was blue and had black tribal stripes on it; the rider was trying to get back as soon as possible before being late. Today was an important day; it was a very special occasion for Corey Dawson. The drive seemed longer with every second he was the on the road, it didn't take long for him to get use to riding a motorcycle; after all he had a very good teacher. Corey and Nagi had been together for almost a year; sure they had some ups and downs but he couldn't believe when Nagi reminded him, 'Amazing how time had flown by.' he thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of something familiar. Then he remembered that he needed to head over to Yugo's because he said that there was something important to discus; Corey found the exit that was needed, 'I'm sure Nagi will be okay with it if I made a quick stop.' Corey thought to himself. He knew that being late from work wouldn't make Nagi too worried, yet. He only needed to see Yugo for only a minute or two that was it; after a few minutes from being on the little street that his apartment was on he finally reached it. Corey got off and took his helmet and was able to breathe a little easier since he hadn't been able to for awhile; it was kind of a nice evening, it was in the middle of August after all. His hair was a bit shorter than it used to be since he let Nagi cut it a while ago. He walked over to the entrance of Yugo's apartment and began to feel something different in the air like there someone was wrong.

Corey just shook it off and knocked on the door to see if Yugo was there, no answer; he knocked on it again still no response. Then the door opened a little, things were getting suspicious; he decided to take a look to see if Yugo or Alice was okay and not in any kind of trouble. The lights were all off but that didn't mean that anyone wasn't there; Corey's wolf senses were picking up some kind of scent, he wasn't sure who it was but he knew it was familiar. "What the hell is going on here; come on Yugo I know that you can't hide forever." said Corey trying to spot someone out in the dark room, there was no response; things were getting creepier by the minute. He needed to get out and head back over to Nagi before Corey got any later and she would begin to worry; just as he turned around and went back over to the door all the lights turned on instantly and then come a collective; "Surprise; Happy Birthday Corey!" that statement left Corey shocked for a minute since he completely forgot that today was his eighteenth birthday. Everyone he knew was here; Yugo, Alice, Uriko, Kenji, Gado, Jenny and of course Nagi, "Nagi did you plan this?" Corey asked giving her a playful smile. "Well, I had some small part, Alice did most of the work." she answered trying to take herself off the hot seat; "What?! Wait a second; you're the one that told me that he was turning eighteen in the first place." said Alice putting right back on Nagi. "Okay it doesn't matter whose idea it was; I'm just totally surprised that you guys would do something. I gladly appreciate it." Corey said. "Thanks Corey." Nagi answered with a smile back; "So is this what you expected when I told you to come over here earlier?" asked Yugo, "No of course not I thought it had to do on what's happened a few days ago."Corey answered.

"I guess I can take that as unexpected then." Yugo replied shrugging his shoulders, he knew that there had been something that has been bothering Corey for the past few days but Yugo wasn't really sure what it was. "Well I'm glad that you're enjoying this Corey." Yugo said again with Corey giving a small smile; he was going to try to have somewhat of a good time but there been something on his shoulders tough. It had been a year since he witnessed the death of his mom and running into Xion; but he was holding it in for the most part trying to not let him bother him too much. He also knew that nothing really has happened to Nagi since the fight with the Unborn which started to make him think that maybe that she won't be a zoanthrope after all; it maybe just a cause of concern for Nagi. He walked over to her trying to figure out what the problem could be; "So you like it Corey?" she asked in her usual soft voice. "Yeah I am, I'm just totally shocked that you actually did this." he answered. "Well I wanted to do something special for you and all so I figured this was the best way." Nagi explained; "Well thanks Nagi, I just didn't expect for all this. Are you feeling okay?" he said. She smiled, "I'm fine Corey, and I don't know why you would be worrying." Nagi said trying to figure out what Corey is worried about, "Why don't you let me know what are you're worried about Corey?" she asked, he wasn't really big on talking about what was on his mind but he knew that this was the time to say something. "Nagi I know that has been a year since you fought Xion and remember when I thought that you might become a zoanthrope?" Corey asked, "Yeah I remember, who wouldn't." Nagi answered; "Well I was beginning to wonder," Corey paused when Nagi got up like she just a saw a ghost or something then everyone else began to look at her. There was something wrong going on with Nagi; "Nagi; Nagi are you okay? What's going on with you?" Corey asked.

She still was standing there like a complete statue; Corey got up instantly trying to wake her up from whatever was wrong with her. "Nagi, are you there?" he asked but no response, there was a blank expression on Nagi's face that began to scare Corey; he needed to try harder. "Nagi I know that you're still there, wake up!" Yugo yelled didn't help a bit; Corey began to notice something happening to Nagi, her hair began to turn into a deep red. Amor plating began to cover parts over body including her fingers, Corey needed to stop this right now before it was too late; "NAGI SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Corey which made everything disappear on Nagi like it was never there. Her eyes opened as if she was in shock, everyone in the room was looking at her still trying to figure out what had just happened to this young girl that Corey was interested in. "What, what happened to me, it felt like I just got hit by a truck." asked Nagi trying to figure what happened to her. "I'm not really sure Nagi, one minute you and I were talking and then all of sudden who just stood up and then began to change into something I really haven't seen before." Corey explained to a confused Nagi. "What do you mean something you haven't seen before Corey?" Nagi asked not sure in what Corey was talking about, 'She doesn't remember what happened to her.' Corey thought to himself; "You're seriously don't remember what just happened Nagi; are you okay?" asked Alice as everyone was beginning if it was just a fluke or Nagi had become something unknown to her making Corey also wonder if _something_ did happen to Nagi when she went up against Xion almost a year ago. "Nagi we need to talk," said Corey who needed to know more in detail about that night when she came into contact with him and how she ended up alive after all that. He knew from what Nagi had told him while they were having coffee that one time but after that she really hasn't said much since then.

"About what?" she asked curious about what Corey had to say, "I need you to tell me what happened on that night when you fought Xion." he explained; that seemed to upset her. "Corey, why do I have to keep telling you the same thing over and over again?" Nagi asked sticking to her story even though she had kept some things out of the story; "Cause Nagi there might be something important that may help me understand what the hell that just happened just now." he explained. She went silent; Nagi knew what Corey was looking for, over the past couple of days Nagi had began to turning into her beast form but it she was able to stop it this time she wasn't able to, she had to make sure Corey didn't know but it may be too late. "Can we talk where there's somewhere private, no offense guys but it's a personal problem." said Nagi, "No offense taken Nagi; it's understandable." said Yugo. "Sure." he replied as they both headed to the small deck just outside the apartment; the two of them both walked silently just in doing so Corey opened the door. "So what did you want to say that you wanted to talk to me privately?" Corey asked, Nagi stayed silent for a few seconds taking in a deep breath; "I never told you this cause I thought you would freak out or something but, the moment after Xion killed me I was lying there about to die but then a voice explaining what Xion was planning on doing a year from now. I was also told that I was going to defeat him and in order to do so that I needed to become a zoanthrope using a part of his DNA, I was able to survive." she explained, Corey understood only a little bit of what Nagi was saying.

"I hope you're not mad. I wasn't trying to scare you but you see what I couldn't" Nagi explained. Corey shook his head "Nagi you know you can tell anything you don't have to hide anything." said Corey trying to make her feel better, "I know but," she began to say. "What?" Corey asked; "Well a few days ago I've been experiencing some minor outbursts of an overwhelming power that's beyond explanation I think might be becoming a zoanthrope." explained Nagi who seemed to be a little nervous talking about it. Corey stood there in silence for a moment trying to let that sink in, "Well that's a good thing Nagi; I thought you couldn't wait?" asked Corey. There was a small smile on her face "Yeah but I'm not sure if I'll be ready for that. I mean nobody can be ready for that right?" she asked Corey; "Well true nobody can be ready, hell look at me I'm the perfect example of not being ready but here I am." he answered smiling back. "I guess you're right when it happens I will be ready, thanks" said Nagi sounding a lot better, "You're welcome anything else you wanna tell me?" Corey asked again. She shook her head no "Nah let's get inside and enjoy the rest of your party cause I gotta a little surprise for you later." said Nagi with a smile. Corey smiled back as the two headed back inside Yugo's apartment to enjoy the rest of the evening.

In a rural part of Tokyo an old temple stood there looking like it hasn't seen any visitors in over a period of time. The sun had gone down night was beginning and out there in open was a small figure looking up at the sky wondering what was going to become of the world in a matter of days. Another taller figure stepped outside as well to see other was doing; "Hey what are you doing out here it might be dangerous." said the voice. The person turned around "You always worried about me, you don't think I can handle myself out here just a few feet outside the temple?" the girl asked. "I'm sorry Mana you know better you can't leave my sight that's part of my job remember?" said the man; she gave a sigh, "Yes I remember but I just wanna enjoy these days that are remaining before _he_ returns." She explained trying to justify why she wanted to be outside. The man was shaking his head, "You really want to stay out here?" he asked, "Yes, I do." Mana answered quickly. He sighed, "All right just remember to get _some _sleep we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." said the man. He went back inside as Mana sat down and began to look up at the night sky nothing at that moment would have bothered her; she took in a deep breath as her mind began to wander off. 'Of course after this not there won't be many opportunities to enjoy something like this' she thought to herself as she fell into sleep.

**Yeah! The first chapter is complete and there will be many more I hope you enjoyed this. Stay posted to see more. **


End file.
